


Strobe Lights

by Lohksparce



Series: A Guardian and a Dreg Walk Into a Bar [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fallen Can Have Fun Too, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohksparce/pseuds/Lohksparce
Summary: Another day, another bounty from Spider to make up for the one he took too long on previously. What are the chances he'd run into a familiar Dreg?
Relationships: Male Guardian/Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s)
Series: A Guardian and a Dreg Walk Into a Bar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695205
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Strobe Lights

**Author's Note:**

> And the romance begins to blossom...

Gaia-1 could feel the faint vibrations on the metal walls of the bunker as he slowly made his way down the round hall, Hardlight in hand. He really hadn't wanted to do another bounty involving the Fallen, but after taking 'too long' on his previous one, the Spider had 'suggested' he take a few more to build back up the good will. At least only one of them involved the Fallen. As he walked down the bunker, what sounded like pre-Golden Age banjo music echoed, gradually getting louder and louder. He distinctly remembered Cayde showing him old music pieces of the odd instrument that he'd found while digging through the Vanguard's network.

So far, so good.

_'Hey Pal, what are your sensors reading?'_

Inside both his head and com line, the voice of his Ghost came through clearly.

_'You're on the right path. I'm sensing a large gathering further in, and then another bunch of signals down below: mostly Fallen, but a few Cabal and Hive. Gotta be the fighting pit.'_

_'Perfect. Thanks, buddy.'_

_'You're welcome!'_

Gaia-1 crept down the hall until it opened up into a circular hub. The Exo paused for a brief moment, then quickly crouched down, peering into the grimy, thick glass that separated the hub from the spacious room below.

When the Spider told him that his bounty was located in a club, he wasn't expecting a true-blue nightclub like the few the City had dotted throughout it.

Music was blaring through a computer-console-turned-DJ-booth, echoing through the metal room. Pieces of equipment and weaponry hung from nets attached to the ceiling, and the room was filled with Dregs and Vandals alike. Many sat at little tables, drinking and gambling. An argument raged near the DJ booth, to the point that shock daggers were drawn and ready to spill blood. Those damnable little shanks that always managed to get a shot off him, shield up or not, were flying about with drinks balanced on their flat tops. Towards the back of the room, a Servitor lit up the walls with purple light, spilling fresh Ether out for a lucky few. The dance floor was dotted with Dregs and Vandals enjoying the music, and even a Captain lounged with a drink in one hand.

It was a nice sight.

Often, all many Guardians saw of the Fallen were shrieking aliens running at them with spears and daggers, or firing wildly at them with shock pistols or those wire rifles. How many got to see them just doing... well, normal stuff? And being pretty good dancers at that. Many of the Dregs down on the dance floor were definitely dancing better than he could.

He had always been curious about the Fallen and what they did when they weren't fighting humanity, the Cabal, the Hive, the Vex, but he couldn't just walk up to one and ask, _'Hey, what do you do for fun?'._ There was a whole language barrier in his way, and the Fallen would probably think he was trying to kill them. Although, that one Dreg he had given some food hadn't attacked him on sight once he showed he wasn't going to hurt him. Maybe it was possible, but trying that out in a nightclub full of Fallen likely wasn't the best idea.

Gaia-1's mouth darkened in a slight frown. Weeks has passed since that encounter, and he still kept replaying the memories of it in his head. It had felt good to interact positively with a Fallen, and even more so to actually help one who was hungry enough to eat bugs straight out of the dirt. He had found it difficult to get the Fallen out of his head too. It was a secret he had only shared with his Ghost, but he found the Fallen rather cute. There was something alluring about their eyes, and they made such cute little noises. Variks had awakened that feeling within him, and it had only intensified over time. Seeing the Fallen just enjoying themselves, doing something... well, human, just reminded him of that Dreg. He hadn't even got to know his name or anything.

The Exo sighed deeply.

How did he get through without gunning down a bunch of Fallen having fun?

Gaia-1 lowered his gun even further, optic light darkening in a frown. His exhaust vents released a little burst of air in a sort of sigh.

_'Palindrome, can you see if there's any vents or alternates paths I can take? I don't really want to ruin the party.'_

_'Give me a minute, I'll try scanning a little further.'_

Gaia-1 peeked back into the club as his Ghost busied himself, just in time to see the Vandal at the music booth switching the song to a slower paced song with a man singing. He wasn't sure what song it was but it sounded Golden Age.

_'I'm not seeing any routes you can take. There's a few vents, but unless you want to get stuck, I wouldn't suggest going through them. I think you might have to just go in. Sorry, Gaia...'_

The Exo sighed again. ' _It's alright, Pal. Thanks for trying, at least. I'll try seeing if I can sneak by first.'_

 _'Good luck._ _'_

There was a quiet chitter behind Gaia-1, and something tapped his shoulder.

He looked back, careful not to make any sudden movements.

Squatting near the Exo was a Dreg, staring at him with four bright blue eyes.

Gaia-1 blinked, not moving a muscle. The Dreg just kept staring, tilting his head and blinking both sets of eyes. He could raise Hardlight, shoot the Dreg, and launch onto the dance floor in a hail of bullets and solar fury in seconds. As a Titan, he loved charging in, Light blazing. That was one of his favorite things to do. But his hand didn't want to move. The Dreg didn't seem aggressive. He was just looking. And looking. And tilting his head. And it was cute. Really cute.

_'Um... Gaia, I know you don't like to kill the Fallen anymore, but... you might want to in this case.'_

The light of Gaia-1's mouth darkened slightly, face plates shifting slightly.

_'Just give me a minute, okay? It's not attacking me. So... I just want to see what happens before I have to go killing. If I have to fight, I will, don't worry.'_

_'Okay. Just remember, we do have a bounty to complete. Spider won't be happy if you show up empty handed considering you '_ owe _' him.'_

Gaia-1 sighed in his mind. _'I know, I know.'_

He stayed still, watching the Fallen in front of him curiously.

The Dreg tilted its head again, mouth opening to scent the air, just to be sure. He'd seen the Lightbearer come sneaking in from his seat at one of the tables, but to his surprise, a grenade of Light or a rocket hadn't come screaming down to kill them. The Guardian had just sat there, listening to the music like he liked to do, and he had recognized that vibrant shades of purple of its armor. How many Guardians wore the same armor, in the same exact colors as the one who had given him those tasty things? Some of them wore similar things yes, but not all. And his scent was the same too: metallic and faintly sweet.

"You... feed me, yes? In cave." The Dreg said, speaking loud enough that the music wouldn't wash his voice away.

Gaia-1's optics expanded.

"Yeah, that was me!" Gaia-1 said, nodding, unable to keep the grin out of his voice. "I'm sorry I just hurried off like that, I didn't want to end up attracting your buddies and causing a problem. Were the donut holes okay for you?"

The Dreg tilted his head. "Do... nut ho-les?"

"That's what I gave you," The Exo nodded. "I hope I didn't make you sick or anything."

"Nama. Taste good. Good, good, good," The Dreg said, chittering happily. "You have more?"

Gaia-1 smiled. "Yeah, I can get more. Gimme a minute."

_'Pal, can you bake some more donut holes? The Dreg that showed up is the one that I fed a while back!'_

_'Wow, what a coincidence! I'll whip some up and transmat them down to you two.'_

_'Thanks!'_

The Dreg's eyes widened as two boxes appeared between them in a dazzling array of blue and white light. A familiar scent hit him, and he reached his hands out towards them without thinking. He blinked, and quickly deferred his head, pulling his arms back in. The Exo frowned a little, and pushed the boxes towards the Dreg.

"You can go ahead and take 'em, it's alright," Gaia-1 reassured the Dreg, giving him a smile.

He hesitated again, but he recalled the kindness the Guardian had showed him before. His voice was still just as gentle and kind now too. "Eia... Thank you."

"You're welcome." Gaia-1 grinned and shifted, getting himself more comfortable.

The Dreg picked up the first box and opened it, pausing just to savor the wonderful mixture of scents that wafted up as soon as the donut holes were exposed to the open air. He looked back at Gaia-1 and then pointed to himself. "Meeksis."

Gaia-1 smiled, mimicking the Dreg and pointing to himself. "I'm Gaia. It's nice to meet you, Meeksis."

Meeksis' smiled back, heart pounding a little. With a tiny grunt, he settled down on the floor across from the Exo, munching on the donut holes happily. He shot a quick glance to the stairways on either side of them, but the Eliksni in the nightclub were too preoccupied with alcohol and dancing to think to check the entrance.

Gaia-1 sat quietly, content to watch Meeksis eat and enjoy the pastries. The way his mandibles moved, how dazzling his eyes were, and the faint hints of what looked like softer skin in between exoskeletal plates. Meeksis' looked up and caught the Guardian's gaze, staring back at him for several moments as he finished off the first box and moved onto the other. A few crumbs clung to his needle-like teeth and mandibles. He opened the second box, paused a moment, and then offered it to Gaia-1.

The Exo smiled and plucked a donut hole from the box, taking a bite out of it with his metal mouth despite the lack of lips or teeth. The dough was light and flavorful, and the glaze a perfect addition of sweetness.

"Thank you."

"You are welcomes," Meeksis nodded, eating another handful of donut holes.

The man's voice died off as the song ended.

A funky, bass-filled beat began to shake the bunker's walls, and Meeksis lit up, chittering happily. He shot a glanced at the Guardian, crunching up. Normally he kept his enjoyments to himself, but there was something about this metal man that made him feel oddly secure. Another man's voice rang out, singing in Guardian speak he could only partially understand, but the Dreg didn't care. Slowly, Meeksis relaxed. He began moving his head to the beat and tapping one clawed foot in time with the bass. The urge to dance was overwhelming. Gaia-1 couldn't stop himself from rocking his head alongside the Dreg, grinning.

"I'm guessing you like this song?" Gaia-1 asked, laughing a little.

"Eia. Yes, yes!" Meeksis chirped, nodding eagerly, pausing only to eat another pastry. "Ask Rakviks to play."

"Who's Rakviks?"

Meeksis crept up to the window and pointed at the DJ booth with a glaze-strained finger, and Gaia-1 peeked out the window to follow his motion. "Him. Vandal at console. Song player."

"Oh okay. Do you know what song this is? I've never heard it before."

"Nama." Meeksis shook his head and settled back down.

Gaia-1 tilted his head a little. "Nama?"

"Oh. Nama. In Guardian speak is 'no'."

"Now that makes sense. That's my first word of Eliksni. I'm guessing 'eia' is yes, then?"

Meeksis smiled. "Eia."

The Dreg finished off the box of donuts holes, with Gaia-1 taking a few more for himself.

With a second call to Palindrome, another set of boxes transmatted down between them. Meeksis and Gaia-1 went for them immediately, and their hands brushed. The Dreg stared at the Exo. The Exo stared back at the Dreg. Meeksis felt his face cool off in a chilly blush, and he pulled his hand back quickly, feeling a gentle fluttering in his chest. Gaia-1's reactor warmed up, and he smiled a little, pushing the box towards the Dreg after taking a pastry. Meeksis took one, and then pushed the box back.

Before he knew it, Meeksis' foot was tapping in time with the music again.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, each of these parts of their story is gonna be named after a song that's fitting, either in tone or in lyrics. Points to those who can guess the songs!


End file.
